


Childish Adventure

by captainorgazmo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Empath Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Humor, No Smut You Nasty, Pre-Teen Adventure, Scott is still a werewolf, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainorgazmo/pseuds/captainorgazmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the adventure of Stiles and Scott in their pre-teen years as they (mostly Stiles) get into all kind of strange and dangerous situations, but rest assured, as they made a lot of friends and have quite a lot of fun along the way.</p><p>More of the pack to come, but be patient ;)</p><p>Chapter Four: Seven Years Old: How I Met A Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 14 Years Old: Derek (The First Meeting)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, just saying thank you for giving this a chance at all. I hope you guys enjoy it!

14 years old: Derek Hale

 

“Stiles.” Scott said.

The other boy turned to his brown-eyed friend, “Yeah?”

“Why are you stalking the new student?” Scott asked.

They are hiding just behind the bushes of the park near their school, where apparently, the new student that just came to their school was sitting alone on a bench there. You see, Scott and Stiles' class just have a new student in it, and apparently, Stiles was following him, for whatever reason.

“Well, I think he looks sad, so I follow him to make sure he’s okay, and no, it’s not stalking.” Stiles explained and denied that he's stalking the new student in any way.

“Do you even remember his name?” Scott asked lazily, even though the acussation was clear.

Stiles immediately moved to answer, but he didn’t say anything for some time before he finally gave up and looked away.

Scott made a face, “You’re unbelievable.”

“In my defense, his name is hard to remember.” Stiles tried to defend himself, and of course, Scott made an unimpressed face.

“You’re an idiot. His name is as simple and plain as that milk that you drink everyday. It’s-“ Before Scott could finish his sentence, he stopped himself when he looked at the person right behind Stiles. Stiles seemed to be oblivious to the other presence right behind him.

“Oh hi, Derek.” Scott greeted rather awkwardly, deciding that the best he could do was to make sure the other teen isn’t pissed at them. The last thing he wanted was to make any kind of enemy, goddamit.

“That’s it, his name is Derek!” Stiles said triumphanthly, before he realized something and said, “He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”

Scott nodded amusedly, “Yup.”

“I heard you two, you know.” Derek stated, crossing his arms, frowning.

Stiles turned around and put up a grin, “So, do you like us?”

“I’m this,” Derek made a this small gesture, “close from throwing you to that pretty fountain there.”

“You’re okay.” Derek added to Scott, who just shrugged.

“Uhh, is that good?” Stiles asked as innocently as he could, but of course Derek didn’t buy it even for a second, “Nope.”

“Don’t follow me around.” Derek glared at Stiles before turning around and walked away, “I appreciate the concern though...” He whispered quietly to himself, blushing slightly. Unfortunately for him, he’s unaware that Scott is a werewolf and could hear him clearly.

After some time staring at Derek's retreating back, Stiles returned to Scott.

“I think I drove him away.” Stiles pouted, kicking a stone away.

Scott smirked, “No, I don’t think you did. Plus, you might get your chance to make it up real soon since apparently he’s going to forget his bag on the bench.”

Stiles looked at his friend weirdly before he realized that indeed, Derek walked away from the park without his bag, and said bag was perched on the park bench like a prize waiting for someone to claim it.

Scott walked to the bench, took the bag and shoved it to Stiles’ hand, “Now, go get him.”

“Why did you help me? I thought you’re against my ideas.” Stiles asked.

“Well, I figured out that I need someone to help making sure you won’t kill yourself doing something stupid, and it’s my own idea to make you go to Derek, so shush, go and get ourself a new friend.” Scott said. Actually, Scott mostly want to have someone to talk with about his wolfy problems, since Stiles never were a really good listener to begin with, "Oh, and his last name is Hale, you might get some clue on his address if you ask around a little bit."

And with that, Stiles took off with one mission in mind: Befriend Derek Hale. Oh, and avoid any kind of kidnapping while doing so.

 

The next day, after school, Scott couldn’t help but secretly smirk when one Derek Hale walked up to him and Stiles just outside the school gate.

“So, welcome to the club?” Scott said to the fellow werewolf, who seemed to have became aware that Scott is a werewolf also, probably thanks to Stiles.

“Well, since you insisted.” Derek stated, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

Stiles grinned, “Why don’t you tell him what happened in your house yesterday, sourwolf?”

“Yeah, I don’t do nickname.” Derek waved off, trying to change the subject, and Stiles pouted.

Scott grinned triumphanthly, “See, I told you. Your nicknames sucks!”

“I hate you.” Stiles glared at his best friend.

Meanwhile, Derek thanked the gods up above that he didn’t have to tell Scott of what happened in his house when Stiles came over. It’s something that should never be uttered anywhere, and when he said anywhere, he meant _anywhere_.

"But I think sourwolf has a nice ring to it, though." Scott added, which cause Derek to groan in misery. Scott was still pretty curious on what happened yesterday, since while he knew that Derek probably had a little bit of crush on Stiles (Scott isn't as dense as most thought, thank you), whatever happened probably was big enough that Derek was already willing to put up with Stiles and joined them willingly.

'Oh well, I guess I'm just gonna wait....'

"You know, I'm kinda curious on how you ended up sulking on a park bench yesterday." Scott asked.

Derek made a confused face, "Wait, why would you thought that I was sulking?"

Scott raised an eyebrow before it hits him, it's his friggin default expression!

"No wonder Stiles called you sourwolf..." Scott muttered, which earned a "Hey!" from Derek. At least things are going well....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> And, that's for now. Derek and his family will be explored in more detail later, and if you guys want to know about what really happen in the Hale household, I might make a spin-off for it if I'm satisfied with the reception for this fic.
> 
> Oh, and one thing: Everyone is around the same age unless mentioned otherwise.


	2. 14 Years Old: Derek II (The First Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two! Yay, I actually get my head in this to plan out an entire plot. Said plot will come later, but nothing serious. Enjoy this little chapter!

14 Years Old: Derek II (The First Time)

 

It’s only been a bit over a month since Stiles came to his home and brought him the bag that he stupidly forgotten  on that park bench, followed by that embarassing and rather unforgettable incident that followed afterward, and Derek had been uttery convinced that the only reason why Stiles is still alive is because Scott (and to some extent, him) was always there to reject all kind of stupid and dangerous ideas that Stiles proposed.

Plus, even if Stiles was being a stubborn brat and followed through with his ideas anyway, Scott was always there to make sure his best friend isn’t going to get himself killed or something.

At some point, somewhere in that one month he had been friend with one Stiles Stilinski, Derek took up that job as his as well. However, sitting on the chair across the Sheriff inside his room in the Beacon Hills’ Police Station, Scott and Stiles right beside him, Derek began to wonder whether it’s a good idea at all.

Judging from the fact that Scott doesn’t look all too worried, Derek concluded that it’s indeed a pretty common occurence and another one of those things that came with being a close friend of Stiles, but then again, Derek almost never saw Scott panic or anything to that effect. (When Derek asked him about that, Scott just made a deadpan face and say, “I’ve been Stiles’ best friend for over ten years, what did you expect?” Derek’s respect for Scott increased ten-fold that day).

Sheriff Stilinski put down the phone with a sigh before turning his attention to Derek, “I’ve informed your parents about what happened. They’re coming to pick you up.”

“Uh, did this happen often?” Derek asked a bit unsurely, worried that it might offend the Sheriff, who happen to be Stiles’ dad as well.

The Sheriff looked at Derek, “I have 99 problems, and my son is all of them.”

“C’mon Dad!” Stiles protested in response, “I’m not that bad.”

Scott snorted at Stiles statement, and Derek couldn’t help but agree with him. It doesn’t took a genius to see that Stiles is keen on one huge chaos and a half.

“What’s your name again? Right, Derek, you came along willingly?” John asked, rubbing his temple.

Derek made a half smile, “I figure out that somebody need to help making sure that Stiles won’t do anything that might harm anyone or himself, sir.”

It’s one of those ideas that Stiles came up with that sound harmless enough, before everything went absolutely downhill and ended with a lot of screaming. Derek really didn't want to talk about it.

John’s face was pretty much unreadable, but if his nose isn’t lying to him, Derek was pretty sure he could smell amusement coming from the man, and a glance at a slightly smirking Scott, Derek was sure it’s indeed amusement.

“I see, good luck with that then.” John said, leaning back on his seat, which looked very comfortable.

Derek was about to ask what does that mean when the sound of the office’s door being opened and the scent that followed soon after that caught his attention.

“Hello Sheriff.” Peter greeted with an amused grin plastered to his face. “Truth be told, I’ve never thought that the day that I will come and pick my cousin up on a police station will come.”

Derek groaned, of course it had to be his Uncle that his parents send to pick him up from the police station. It’s not like he hated Peter, as in fact he’s realy fond of him, but Peter’s a basically an even snarkier version of Stiles, and Derek really dreaded what might the two came up with if they ever get around to knew each other.

“Tsk tsk, I expected something like this from Laura, but you?” Peter shook his head, but Derek knew his Uncle is way too amused to actually feel anything else, “What will my sister say?”

Derek just rolled his eyes in response, but in the corner of his eyes, he could see Stiles looking like he had just heard something really interesting. _Oh god_.

“Well, I guess we have to go now.” Peter said, and Derek sighed as he stood up. Thanks god.

Stiles looked a bit disappointed but didn’t do anything.

 

 

“So, who is this person that make you go out your way to actually get into that kind of trouble?” Peter asked in the middle of their drive home.

Derek sighed, “His name is Stiles, Peter.”

“I figure out that somebody need to help making sure that Stiles won’t do anything that might harm anyone or himself, sir.” Peter mimicked Derek mockingly, “Let’s just say that’s the fondest thing that you ever said about anyone that isn’t family.”

“.... That’s not true.” Derek protested weakly.

“Do I really need to list off the proof?” Peter said, smirking.

Derek buried his face into his palms and mumbled a “No.’

“I figure out so.” Peter stated in amusement, “What’s up with this Stiles?”

“One question, have you heard of what happened around a month ago?” Derek asked, lifting off his face from his palm.

Peter cocked his head slightly, “I don’t think so.”

Derek sighed before he began to give a quick recap of what happened then to Peter.

By the end of it, Peter was shaking his head in amusement.

“No wonder.” Peter said, “You’re already smitten, boy.”

Derek blushed, “Shut up.”

‘This should be interesting.....’ Peter thought gleefully as he took a cookie from the small container just above the air cooler and took a bite, ‘Wow, this is great.’

“What cookie is this?” Peter asked, holding the cookie.

Derek smirked, as if proud of himself, “That’s a cookie that Stiles gave to us. I think it’s made by himself.”

Peter froze for a bit before he looked at Derek straight in his eyes.

“Derek, promise me to never let him go.” Peter said.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Yeah sure, it’s not like everyone in our family hadn’t said it to me.”

‘Totally smitten.’ Peter thought in joy as he munch on the cookie while steering the wheel with his other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.... cut! Look, there's Peter (He's around 10 years older than Derek here). In another note, I'm just gonna go ahead and confirm that the main pairing in this fic will be Sterek, with a lot of bro Sciles and Sterek. For Scotty, well, his pair have yet to appear ;)
> 
> I'm a bit dissatisfied with my Derek, tbh. It's hard to put on a rather concrete persona on him, since he's only 14 here, and the fire never happened, so there isn't much reason for him to be like the canon Derek other than the fact that it's my headcanon that Derek's just born with that frown in his face.
> 
> Oh well, leave kudos and give your thoughts in the comment? Thanks for reading this chapter!


	3. 14 Years Old: Isaac (Crying For Help)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~, here is the third chapter. Even though it's Isaac-centric chapter, Isaac himself has yet to make an appearance here.
> 
> WARNING: HINTS AT ABUSE, AND MOOD WHIPLASH!

14 Years Old: Isaac I (Crying For Help)

 

“I’m going to stalk Isaac Lahey.” Stiles declared suddenly. He, Scott, and Derek were sitting around in Stiles’ house doing their homework.

Of course, his statement earned eye-rolls and sighs from his friends.

“At least he admitted being a stalker.” Scott remarked, unplugging the earphone from his ears and put it in his bag along with his phone.

“Baby steps.” Derek added, nodding slightly.

Stiles of course ignored his friends remark and said, “So, you guys in?”

“Why would you want to stalk him in the first place?” Scott asked exasperatedly.

“Because I think he’s very lonely, and there’s just something not right about him.” Stiles shrugged, “I figured out that maybe we’ll find out what’s up if we stalk him.”

Derek cocked his head, “Well, sometimes he does smell a bit off.”

“Wait, you knew him?” Scott asked.

“Well, my seat is next to him.” Derek shrugged, “We talked quite a lot. Really nice, but really shy as well.”

Stiles tapped his feet impatiently, “So, you guys in or not?”

“It’s not like you’re going to take no as an answer.” Scott rolled his eyes in exasperation, and Stiles grinned in response.

“How do you know about all those, anyway?” Derek asked filppantly. Scott just sighed in exasperation, as he could already feel the headache coming.

“I can feel it, of course.” Stiles declared, his hand on his hips, looking very proud of himself.

Derek and Scott looked at each other. The former had been informed that if Stiles’ feeling said something was up, then they have no choice but to tag along with Stiles, as he would not rest until he fix whatever it is that bothered him. At least this one doesn’t seem to lead to danger.

“Silence means yes, let’s go!”

“What about the homework?!” Scott yelled, but Stiles doesn’t even bother to give a reply as he ran off.

 

 

“Say, don’t you think this is kind of ridiculous and rude?” Derek said.

Stiles cocked his head, “No, why?

Meanwhile, Scott looked like he would rather be doing anything and being anywhere else that’s not crouching behind the bushes across the Lahey household.

“I would’ve believed you if it’s not for the fact that I’m a werewolf and would’ve know if you’re lying.” Derek stated with a half-exasperated, half-amazed expression.

Stiles pouted, “Come on, my feeling tells me that by the end of it, this will benefit everyone.”

Scott sighed. According to Deaton, Stiles is some sort of an empath with a little touch of clairfoyance there, which would mean that his “feelings” were basically a half-assed, and not even concrete, premonition that’s actually very reliable. Deaton himself specifically told him not to tell Stiles about it, since he feared that Stiles might go even further in his dangerous adventure if he knew that. (Really, Scott would never tell Stiles anyway, at least not directly, since he knew for sure that a fully empathic Stiles would mean nightmare)

‘Come to think about it, I haven’t told Derek.’ Scott suddenly thought, ‘Maybe later.’

“Okay, okay.” Scott sighed, “Now what? Just watch until something flew out of the win-“

Scott doesn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence when suddenly the sound of something shattering assaulted their ears, and an ashtray fell out from a newly broken window.

‘That doesn’t look good.” Derek pursed his lips. He already suspected something might be off with Isaac, as he met him a lot, and this might as well confirmed his suspiciousness.

Of course, in a second, both Derek and Scott, thanks to their werewolf hearing could hear something absolutely terrible happening inside the house.

Then, as if posessed, Stiles jumped out from the bushes and attempted to run into the house. Scott imediately caught him and yanked him back into the buses, though.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Scott hissed to his best friend, who looked rather ghastly.

Stiles swallowed, “I-I don’t know, it feels like someone is crying out for help and I just....”

Scott realized that Stiles accidentally linked himself to Isaac, and as a consequence, Stiles felt the panic, fear, and the whirlwind of emotion that Isaac went through as  _it_ happens, and Stiles said that he felt like someone (Undoubtedly Isaac, but Scott is willing to lie to himself just to grasp onto the small part of him that said that it's not Isaac crying out for help).

“Stiles, listen, I knew what you’re talking about, and I agree that we should help him.” Scott stated. Truth is, he’s having trouble keeping himself calm as well. To be honest, one of the reason why he didn’t say no to Stiles is well, because he might or might have not think that Isaac is really cute, but that’s for another time.

“Then let’s!” Stiles exclaimed, struggling against Scott’s grip.

“This isn’t something that we could fix ourselves.” Derek stated. Stiles turned around to see Derek standing up, glaring at the house, his eyes glowing yellow with a barely contained anger in his expression.

Scott nodded, “We have to back off, talk with Isaac when we met him again before taking any drastic action.”

“But...” Stiles trailed off, glancing at the house.

“I don’t hear anything now.” Derek half-growled. It’s very apparent that he’s struggling to keep his anger under control.

However, Stiles couldn’t shake the feeling that the silence actually meant somethin even worse as Scott dragged him back to his house, with Derek trailing not far behind. Unfortunately, none of them were close enough to hear the sound of a door closing, which was followed by the repeated banging at said door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... cut! That's for now. Sorry if this is a bit too heavy, but Isaac's character introduction arc will be heavier than all the others, so..... yeah. Next chapter will flash-forward to around three months after this chapter, and I promise it will be fluffy and humor filled to make up for this chapter.
> 
> A little spoiler, Isaac's intro arc will be split into (at least) four chapters that won't appear consecutively. (Mostly because four consecutive chapters of heavy stuff isn't going to be good for the story, and the writer, AKA me)
> 
> As always, leave a kudo if you like this, and leave a comment if you want to well, comment on something. Constructive criticism is welcomed!


	4. 7 Years Old: How I Met A Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for the long wait, I had lots of exam lately, so bear with me. Isaac's intro arc will continue next chapter! Kinda short, but I guess I'm gonna try to make it up in the next chapter.

7 Years Old: Scott and Stiles (How I Met A Stiles)

 

“Hey, what you’re doing?” Seven years-old Scott asked. He was just playing around in the playground when he saw another kid lying down on his chest, as if spying something.

The other boy looked at him and put up a finger and made a ssshhh sound, “Be quiet, I’m  following this really cute cat.”

Scott raised an eyebrow, “Cat?”

The other boy nodded eagerly, “Cat! It’s very cute and I want to take it home to be my pet.”

“I don’t think picking up cats on the street is a good idea....” Scott commented.

The other boy just shrugged, “Oh, and I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Scott.” The brown eyed boy said, “Is it fun? Watching the cat.”

Stiles nodded, “Of course it is!”

 

That’s how Scott found himself following a cat with an overenthusiastic kid named Stiles beside him.

“Uh, Stiles, I think we lost the cat.” Scott said, nudging Stiles, who seemed to have been distracted by a butterfly.

Stiles looked at Scott, as if trying to remember something before saying, “Oh. That tends to happen with me.....”

“Please tell me you never get yourself lost.” Scott said, starting to worry for Stiles’ safety.

Stiles cocked his head, “I think I have, a few times. Dad always found me though, so it’s all good.”

Scott was about to say something, when a tall man with a rather ragged look appeared to be approaching them. Scott had been taught by his father over and over that he should never trust a stranger unless they’re police, and Scott was very certain that the man approaching them is not a  police. He had been warned, that while he could always know when someone lies, someone don’t necessarily have to lie to harm him.

Scott can’t help but feel very wary of the man when he approached Stiles and said something to him very quietly that Scott almost cannot hear him, but he did, and he heard that the man told Stiles that his father got into some kind of danger, and apparently Stiles seemed to believe him.

However, Scott could literally smell bullshit from miles away, and before the man could do anything to Stiles, Scott immediately come toward Stiles and pulled him with him.

“Hey, I think I saw something shiny there.” Scott said as he pulled Stiles by the arm.

Stiles was going to protest when Scott tugged him harder and whispered, “He’s lying. I can smell it.”

“You’re a werewolf? Cool!” Stiles said cheerfully, any doubt suddenly gone.

Scott could tell the man not far behind them is upset. Why? Scott could only guess, but he really don’t want to know.

Once Scott was sure that they’re safe, he let go of Stiles and turned to the other boy.

“Now, have something like that happened before?” Scott asked.

Stiles think about it for some time before saying, “I think when my dad isn’t around, a lot of people seemed to want to play with me....”

Scott blanched before asking again, “How about your mom?”

Stiles’s face fell at the mention of his mother, “Ah, she’s really sick and can’t play with me....”

Which mean her illness was really bad. Right there, Scott gathered all his resolve and said the magic words.

“Stiles, stick with me, okay? I think someone should protect you, and I promise that person will be me.” Scott said, holding out his hand for Stiles to shake. Something tells him that this will bring a lot of trouble for him later in the future, but Scott really just want to make sure Stiles isn’t going to be dead before he’s twelve, or become a victim of a human trafficking.

Stiles grinned brightly and shook Scott’s hand, “Of course!”

 

30 Years later....

“And kids, that’s the story of how I met uncle Stiles.” Scott finished with a smile, Isaac sitting next to him, smiling also.

Liam grinned. His father tells all the coolest story about him and his friends, which happen to be Liam’s uncles and aunts. The young werewolf then yawned sleepily.

Scott smiled, “Time to sleep, little guy.”

“C’mon Liam, if you don’t go to sleep now, you will be very hard to wake up tomorrow. If you’re late to school, we won’t tell you any story tomorrow.” Isaac said, a playful smile on his face.

Liam immediately go and put himself in a sleeping position.

“Good boy,” Scott said, “Tomorrow, I’m going to tell you the story of how your Uncle Derek tries to set fire to entire fucking school because he found a giant wasp nest there.”

“SCOTT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! The ending is inspired by a Tumblr post that I found really cute. Plus, a little glimpse of domestic Scisaac!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you guys! Don't forget to give your kudos and make a comment, XOXO!
> 
> Additional Note: Beyonce's new album makes me want to be a stripper, tbh.


End file.
